


Drinking Buddies

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, alex is drunk a lot, its cute i think, maggie is a kind and patient and gay soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Maggie’s annoyed at the intrusion, but there’s something about the woman that makes her lips quirk into an almost smile. Maybe it’s the confused puppy dog look on her face, maybe it’s the fact that she’s really, really pretty, even despite the fact that she’s three sheets to the wind and in a state of confusion."Based on a prompt sent to SanJunipero1987 on tumblr: "Sanvers AU where Kara just moved to a new apartment but every time Alex gets wasted she forgets Kara moved and goes to her old apartment. Maggie is the tenant of that apartment now and as this happens like twice a week they get to know each other."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to Sam (@a-wild-clone-clubber on tumblr go and follow her and be nice) for editing the heck outta this and also to the anon who left this AU (sorry for probably fucking it up for you lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my senseless fluff.

The first time it happens, Maggie thinks she might be dreaming.

 

It’s her second night in her new apartment, and she’s still getting used to things. It’s bright, a lot brighter than her old place, and it’s big and filled with boxes Maggie can’t be bothered unpacking just yet. She falls asleep on the couch halfway through an episode of Planet Earth, exhausted from hauling boxes all day and figuring out how the hell to set up her TV and internet router.

 

One minute she’s listening to the calming voice of David Attenborough and the next she’s being woken up by a loud thumping at the door and unintelligible slurs. Rubbing her eyes, Maggie pads to the front door, and opens it mid knock. The woman standing there is taller than Maggie, with short, almost red, hair, and tired eyes. She sways slightly, squinting at Maggie

 

“You’re not Kara,” she slurs, her voice thick and confused.

 

“Nope,” Maggie says, popping the ‘p’, and shaking her head slowly.

 

“But this is her apartment,” the woman says, “why are you in Kara’s apartment? Are you robbing Kara?”

 

“This is my apartment,” Maggie says slowly.

 

“No, but, um, Kara lives here,” she says again, rattling off Maggie’s address as if confirming the fact. Maggie takes a step back from the door, the smell of liquor on the woman’s breath too overwhelming.

 

“Not anymore,” Maggie says. She’s annoyed at the intrusion, but there’s something about the woman that makes her lips quirk into an almost smile. Maybe it’s the confused puppy dog look on her face, maybe it’s the fact that she’s really,  _ really _ pretty, even despite the fact that she’s three sheets to the wind and in a state of confusion.

 

“So… Kara’s not… she’s not here?” the woman pouts, and Maggie bites back a laugh; she’s just so  _ cute _ , and Maggie is still half asleep and not very sure of what’s happening

 

“I’m afraid not,” Maggie confirms, and the woman huffs and starts to stumble back down the hallway.

 

“Hey, wait!” Maggie calls out after her, “are you okay to get home?” The woman whirls back around, almost losing her balance.

 

“Pfft. I am so fine, the finest. Fine. Fiiiiiiiiiine.” she says. “.... Fine.”

 

“Well alright then,” Maggie replies with a small laugh, stepping back into her apartment.

 

“Goodnight, Not Kara,” the woman calls out in a sing-song voice, and Maggie can’t help but smile as she closes the door once more.

 

///

 

The second time it happens, she’s eating pizza at three in the morning.

 

There’s no knock, just the sound of a small thud and an emphatic ‘ow’ that comes from just outside her door. Maggie opens it, pizza slice in hand, and looks at the scene before her. The same woman from a couple of weeks back lies on Maggie’s doormat, staring up at her.

 

“.... You’re not Kara,” she says, and Maggie nods.

 

“You know, I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”

 

“... I fell down.” Maggie tilts her head, and smiles down at her.

 

“Do you want me to help you up?”

 

“Yes, please.” Maggie offers a hand, and helps the woman to her feet. They stand in awkward silence, neither knowing quite what to say. And then the woman spots the pizza in Maggie’s hand.

 

“Pizza???” she gasps, before pouting in the same adorable way as last time. “Not Kara, I’m hungryyyyyyy.” Maggie rolls her eyes affectionately, and hands the woman the slice of pizza she’s holding. 

 

“Ohhhh my god, thank you,” she breathes, sounding as though she might cry.

 

“No problem, just get home safe.”

 

“‘Night, Pizza Lady.”

 

“Actually, it’s Maggie.” The woman takes a bite of the pizza.

 

“Alex,” she says.

 

“No, it’s Maggie.”

 

“I’m… m’name’s Alex, A… lex. Andra. But just Alex,” the woman - Alex, apparently - says as she eats her pizza.

 

“Right. Goodnight, Alex.”

 

“Night-night, Maggie,” Alex says before leaving, and Maggie can’t help but love the way her name sounds on the tip of Alex’s tongue.

 

///

 

The third time it happens, Maggie’s on a date with a cute blonde she met online. They sit on the couch, each with a glass of wine, a lit candle flickering on the coffee table. Maggie manages to steal one kiss before something slams at the door. They spring apart, and Maggie rolls her eyes as she hears Alex calling her name.

 

“Maggie!!!! Mag, um Margaret? Maggie Smith!” Maggie sighs, wondering how she’s going to explain this to her date. “Maggie!!!!! Maggie! Pizza Lady!!!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie tells her date, and stands to answer the door. There’s a surprising sort of excitement in her chest at the prospect of seeing Alex again, one that she literally cannot explain in any rational capacity because she was clearly going to get laid tonight. It  _ has _ been a while, and the blonde’s cute enough. 

 

“Alex, I can’t play this game toni--” she stops when she sees Alex, her eyes red and puffy, bottom lip quivering and shoulders slumped. “Alex, are you okay?” She doesn’t know how to comfort her,  _ if  _ she should comfort her.

 

Alex shakes her head, tears falling, and a small sob escaping her.  God, she looks like a lost puppy, and Maggie feels her heart tug when she looks at  this woman she barely knows. She fights the urge to pull Alex into a hug, fights the sudden urge to wipe the tears from her face. 

 

“It’s okay, Alex, come inside,” Maggie says softly, ushering her inside.

 

“Who’s this?” her date asks, and Maggie groans internally.  _ Fuck _ . Why is she about to send home her  _ date _ instead of the drunk, crying mess beside her?

 

“I’m so sorry, Stella, but I need to take care of my…” she looks at Alex. Who was she? A nuisance, yes. A stranger, too. But she couldn’t say that to Stella. “I need to take care of my  _ friend _ here.” The blonde frowns.

 

“Uh, sure?” Maggie can hear the irritation in her voice, and she doesn’t blame her.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Maggie promises, holding back a laugh as Alex sticks a finger in her open mouth and pretends to vomit. She watches as Stella leaves, oddly indifferent about seeing the woman go, and even more surprisingly, happy to have Alex stay in her stead.

 

Alex flops down on the couch, and Maggie sits beside her, making sure to leave some room between them.

 

“So are you… are you okay?” Maggie asks, tentatively, wincing when Alex starts to cry again.

 

“I just… I miss Kara,” she manages to say, wiping away her tears. “I miss her so much.”

 

“Is Kara your... ex?” Maggie asks, taken aback by the jealousy she realises is growing in the pit of her being.

 

“No,” Alex mumbles, “m’sister.” Maggie feels her stomach drop; she hates to think where this is going, why Alex is hurting so much.

 

“Why do you miss her? Is she not around?”

 

“She’s… she’s gone,” Alex wails, laying her head in Maggie’s lap, unable to keep the sobs at bay. Maggie runs a soothing hand through Alex’s hair, waiting for her to calm down. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Maggie says as Alex’s sobs begin to subside. “Do you… how did she die?” 

 

Alex bolts up out of Maggie’s lap, leaping to her feet, her chest heaving.

 

“Kara’s  _ DEAD?! _ ” she shrieks, her eyes welling with fresh tears.

 

“W-what??” Maggie replies, her voice steeped in panic, “I don’t know! Didn’t you just say she’s gone??”

 

“Yeah, to a different college! She moved to the other side of the country and there’s a time difference and I never get to speak to her anymore!” Alex rambles, and Maggie takes a deep breath, because  _ holy shit _ this woman will be the death of her and she’s kind of adorable and is clearly a softie because she misses her sister so much.

 

Maggie stiffens as Alex leans into her embrace and snuggles into her side. It takes her a few moments, but she closes her eyes as she starts to relax, ignoring the feelings she really shouldn’t be having for a stranger. But as sleep begins to claim them both, Maggie lets herself smile as she feels Alex’s heart beat in time with her own.

 

///

 

The fourth time they see each other, Alex is sober.

 

Maggie pulls open her apartment door, and feels her heart skip a beat as she sees Alex standing there, pizza and beer in hand.

 

“Hey,” Maggie says, trying to hide her surprise (and failing miserably). “What’re you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to apologize for ruining your date,” Alex replies, and holds up the pizza box. “Also for stealing that pizza slice.”

 

“The date I can forgive, but stealing pizza straight outta my hand is unforgivable,” Maggie says.

 

“Well I guess I’ll just sit out here and eat this whole pizza by myself,” Alex sighs dramatically.

 

Laughing, Maggie stands aside and lets her into the apartment. Alex moves around with a familiarity Maggie likes. She assumes it’s because Alex spent a lot of time here with Kara, but she likes to think that it’s also because Alex feels comfortable around Maggie, a thought that leaves her feeling warm. Maggie grabs two plates and joins Alex on the couch. 

 

“So how’s Kara doing?” Maggie asks with mirth. Alex chuckles lightly, and Maggie takes delight in the way her cheeks redden at the thought of last night. She likes that she knows which buttons to push, she likes just how much she likes Alex.

 

“She’s good. I think she’s good. We haven’t spoken in a couple of days,” Alex admits with a hint of sadness.

 

Maggie mock gasps, “Two whole days?!” She places a hand over her heart. “How did you survive??”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

“I take it the two of you are close?”

 

“She’s… she’s my best friend.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Maggie smiles, very aware of the effect her dimples have on women, hoping Alex is susceptible to their charm.

 

“It’s been hard adjusting without her. I feel like my whole life has revolved around her, and now she’s gone and I’m a bit lost and… and I’m telling you way too much about myself,” Alex says, blushing slightly.

 

“No, it’s fine. I like hearing your voice,” Maggie says.”

 

“I feel like… I feel like I know you,” Alex tells her, and Maggie leans in conspiratorially. 

 

“Well, we did sleep together,” she stage whispers, and Alex laughs. The sound of Alex’s laugh makes Maggie’s heart soar, and she decides on a whim to follow her gut for once.

 

“Maybe we could  _ get  _ to know each other? While we’re both sober, I mean,” Maggie says, biting her lip. “Like… like we could go on a date... or something?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex grins, enjoying the way Maggie’s the flustered one for once, “yeah, I’d really like that.” Maggie leans back into the couch, taking a bite of her pizza.

 

“... You’ll be sober, right? During our date?” Maggie asks jokingly, and Alex rolls her eyes.

 

“I make no such promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, come say hi to me over on Tumblr (MurderSheGoat) because I crave attention and friendship and I like talking to people and also receiving prompts.


End file.
